epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Superwholock. Epic Rap Battles of Series
Welcome to the fifth battle of my Series series, and it only took over a year to get here! Sorry about that. I do definitely plan on updating this series more frequently. This is a battle I’ve been hyped as hell to do. First battle of Series to use live action characters, rather than cartoons/video games as I’ve been doing up until this point (including Fobbies Are Borange vs Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, since both parodies were based on a video game and anime respectively). I’d initially planned to do Star Wars vs Star Trek at about my third battle in, but that ended up pushed back to who knows when, so this is currently the first! As well, getting to touch on 1v1v1 (well, 3v2v1 technically) again is something I’ve wanted to do for a while, since I was still really ass at rap battles last time I did it. Still am now, but slightly less so. So, the match-up. Supernatural vs Sherlock vs Doctor Who. What’s the connection here? Well, it’s hard to say, really. The basis for this match-up is the infamous “Superwholock” crossover created by fans of the shows, which, while varying between different interpretations of it, generally consists of Sam & Dean Winchester of Supernatural and occasionally their angel friend Castiel, and Sherlock Holmes & John Watson of the BBC iteration of Sherlock, acting as companions to the Doctor of Doctor Who, more specifically the 11th Doctor, played by Matt Smith, as that was the Doctor at the time when this crossover started. Wow that was a mouthful, and a hell of a run-on sentence (fuck yoouuu TK (jk love you <3)) Why these three shows for a crossover? It’s crazy weird looking at it up front. All three are really different. Supernatural revolves around mythologies and the supernatural, Doctor Who focuses on time travel and space travel, and Sherlock Holmes is about mysteries and logic. I think the main basis for this crossover stems from its source of origin: Tumblr. Essentially, the main reason for these three is a result of them being possibly the biggest fandoms on Tumblr at the time of its creation, heavily contributed to by large amounts of fanmade content and GIFs spread throughout the website. So, yeah, this is a Tumblr battle. Bit late to the party writing this since Superwholock isn’t as big a thing anymore with Tumblr’s overall shift in interests, but regardless, I was still really eager to do this match-up. Shout out to Joe and Flats, since I know how much they love everyone being used here. <3 Video Games vs History will resume soon, don’t worry. Just wanted to get this battle done and out first to get back into the groove of writing before delving back into my season of villains. So many villains. It’s drained me, lmao. Please stop asking about it. It will resume, and I’ll make sure to consistently run both it and this. Also, I promise not every Series battle will be as needlessly long and complex as these first five have been. In fact, my next Series battle is a simple 12x8. Also also, I’m planning on doing another Doctor Who battle for this Series at some point in the future, so don’t worry, the 11th Doctor won’t be the entirety of the Doctor’s usage in this series. Will also possibly/likely reuse Sherlock Holmes, though more likely the original if so. Basically, the only one who is being used once here is Supernatural, probably. Also also also, Sherlock Season 4 was just put up on Netflix today, so yay to that! The timing was very coincidental, but hey, not complaining. ---- (Sam Winchester is dark brown, Dean Winchester is dark green, Castiel is sort of a dark beige? idk, Sherlock Holmes is a sorta faded blue, John Watson is also kinda faded but green, the 11th Doctor is brick red??? idfk, Amy Pond is pale pink, Rory Williams is orange, River Song is red, and Clara Oswald is idk, some sort of purple, it makes me hungry for sherbert ice cream.) (Starts at 0:00) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SERIES VS VS BEGIN! Supernatural: (0:14) Sammy, open the laptop. Why? We’ve got some new ghosts to hunt down, They’ve been haunting the BBC for too long. I doubt their scarier than any clown, But cracking two aliens and their boyfriend really shouldn’t be too hard, When we send Smaug and Picard back to the stars, you can give our parents our regards, Hey, assbutts. Cas! How about this for a little divine intervention? Been around since you three were made, and I must say, I prefer the original versions, I’ve seen stranger Doctors from Marvel, but this version of Cumberbatch is the worst, This seraph serves the works of nerds. By that, I mean I beat you in the first verse, Sherlock: (0:41) It’s quite ironic, isn’t it? Yeah, Sherlock? They say for too long, we’ve been live, But the unsubtle subtext of these brothers has been going at it since 2005, Think nothing of it, Sherlock. They couldn’t even amount to your double-billed hat, Oh, please. I wore that hat only once, still longer than their fame had spanned, But enough! Let’s turn our attention to Superman who got stuck in the phone booth, And despite all your efforts trying to stay young and hip, it seems people still loathe you, I’ve seen better work over on Come Back Mrs Noah, special effects and plot, At least it’s better than the Hardy Boys here, who don’t even have a theme song! Doctor Who: (1:08) I hear the question echoing throughout all of time, asking who? Doctor! A big sci-fi icon repping in against these groups of rapping fools? Doctor! Choke you by your scarf and necklace. Don’t you know bow ties are cool? Doctor! Equipped with tools to sonic screw your two crews if you choose the Doctor! These demons better run when they cross roads with a good man going to war, I’d go with Classic Who if I wanted hour long plots, just ones that’re less of a bore, You’d think the brothers would know how to beat me, having ripped-off X-Files, You’re both still at odds with the law; I have entire armies on my side! Supernatural: (1:36) You’re one to talk, doc. You Wood be Torched on sight given the chance, Your companions are quite disturbing, always trying to get into your pants! And man, why is each of them needlessly more important than the last? Dragging these nobodies around, then, whoops, they suddenly go and save your ass? Sherlock would really need that, he’s been falling both from heights and from fame, And the death of one of his two boyfriends seems to have just left him insane, We’re always saving people, and hunting things; it’s the family business! So carry on, my wayward sons ‘a bitches! I don’t understand that reference… Sherlock: (2:03) Bored! Sherlock! What? At least try to give these blokes a proper diss, They're not worth my time, with their tiny little minds. Just go blog about our win, They're a three-diss problem. Okay, if you do it, I'll shave my mustache, ...alright, shut up! Everyone, just shut up! I'm about to bust raps, The only thing supernatural here is how these grim brothers are still on air. Boring! Repeating the same stories over and over, constant resurrections like Rory! I'm sure the Doctor is used to being da-licked in a war, has been for centuries, Because really, if you wanted an easy win, you should’ve gone with Elementary, Doctor Who: (2:31) You’ve got a God Complex? Never thought I’d meet an unimportant person in my life! You wanna taunt each other being gay; meanwhile, I’ve actually got a wife! Sherlock best be fairly wary. Hardly a genius if you keep losing your temper, Shows more forgettable than a password. Run, you clever boy, and remember... The TARDIS wouldn’t even teleport away from you had I set it to HADS! Will I win this match? Spoilers… Well, I think we all know the answer to that, Been rocking the BBC since the 60’s, you both pale compared to this pro! So just know, you couldn’t hope to flow to my show! Geronimoooo! Who Won? Supernatural Sherlock Doctor Who NEXT BATTLE: Category:Blog posts